Dragon Ball Online Universe 2, Darkan Saga
by XiaolinGod
Summary: A boy with a user name called Matt logs on to his favorite Dragon Ball Z Online Game, and begins playing. Little does he know that, even his Super Legendary Elite powers will not be enough to stop the new evil that is about to storm the game.


**EPISODE 1:**

_**The Legend at Maximum Power**_

A player with the User Name "Matt" logged on to the **Dragon Ball Z Online Universe Game**. It was a game where you could sign up an account, and make it start, and then begin the game. Your starting Power Level could be anywhere from **0.0001** to **Perfect Super Saiyan 10** at the beginning of your life. After appearing on the planet that he was exploring at the time before he had logged in, **Planet Vegeta 3**, he began to look around with a smirk.

"Things have changed a lot here!" exclaimed Matt. "Just two days, and this game is exactly like real life in proper foundations. Its amazing how much work you can get done so fast!"

"Hey, Matt!" cried a voice from behind Matt. Matt looked to his right to see two boys and a girl waving at him. They were his chatting buddies, Brooklyn, Navoc, and Summer.

"Hi Brooklyn!" said Matt, jogging quickly over to where his friends were standing.

"Listen, Matt, this planet was crowded with tonnes of players and tonnes of training areas for the last two days while the updates were up!" declared Summer. "You missed something great. I reached Perfect Super Saiyan 6!"

"Don't forget me and Navoc!" cried Brooklyn. "We reached Perfect Super Saiyan 7! You should have been there … That boost was ENOURMOUS. I bet we could even get clearance to join the Saiyan Fifth-Class Newbie Army!"

"But what about your Power Level, Matt?" asked Summer, politely wondering about her friend. "My scouter power says that its … Well … 2."

"2!" roared Matt. His aura flared and he turned Perfect Super Saiyan 5. Then, he calmed down and looked at Summer. "How high am I now?"

"Decent," said Summer, smiling. "But you should have been there, Matt. You could have Perfect Super Saiyan 8."

"Well, damn it!" cried Matt. But his aura did not flare, because Matt knew perfectly well that his power could go beyond any average person in the game could imagine.

"Anyway, I heard that you were one of the Elite before … Nearly enough to take on the Z Fighters. How come your so much weaker now? Its only been ten days!" inquired Navoc.

"I know!" cried Brooklyn. Then, he grinned mischievously. "You're just hiding your power. That means that its grown. Come on, show us."

"Its grown … But I think you'll see it soon!" said Matt.

"I bet it can't be over Perfect Super Saiyan 20. After all, that's the top Elite … And the Z Fighters would have welcomed you in if you had higher!" said Brooklyn, upholding his mischievous grin.

"I bet you want to see the Elite List now?" asked Summer. Without waiting for an answer, she scooped one out of her pocket and showed it to Matt. It showed the most power one billion warriors in the game. But there was only a search box. Next to it was a keyboard. Matt typed in 1. The answer came up with a player called "Poe". His friends looked away and turned to the stars. Matt also looked, but suddenly he felt the instinct to turn back to his sheet. Poe was not there on the answer sheet. It had been replaced by the user name of he himself, "Matt".

"Anything wrong?" asked Navoc, turning back to Matt.

"No," said Matt confidently, smiling. "Hey … Lets check out another planet!"

"Good idea," agreed Brooklyn. "There are quadrillions of planets to see. Lets go. And anyway, I know Instant Transmission, so just hold on to me, alright?"

Everyone put their hand on Brooklyn as he placed two fingers on his head. They disappeared, speeding away at a speed that could cross a cluster of stars in less than a minute.

**- SCENE CHANGE -**

Planet Creleamine, Owned and Made By Summer Livingston 223423445

12:11 AM Universal Time

Brooklyn landed on a huge planet with pastures of thick eleven foot red grass spreading around the entire world. The trees were made of crystals and the leaves were filled with huge diamonds, jewels, and precious gems. The ground was firm and placid below their ground, and a large lake of water that could heal with the abilities of a Senzu Bean was spreading in a river nearby. As Brooklyn landed, there was a wide smile on his face. He had landed into a small clearing saying "Summer's Land Area".

"Wow! We could make a fortune out of this planet!" exclaimed Matt.

"I'm not selling it," said Summer firmly. "It's a planet I made by paying a little newbie who had got the money from one of his friends for it."

"Hello fools!" sneered a voice that resembled that of the famous Prince Vegeta, the second-strongest of the Z Fighters. The friends looked up and their eyes went wide when they saw who it was. It was Poe, the strongest of the Elite. He was a Majin, wearing gold coloured pants and a flexible gi with the imprint of himself on the back. Poe looked down on the planet and laughed. "Another pathetic planet to destroy!"

"Destroy?" asked Matt.

"He became a member of the Elite by training under another member who now lives in King Kai's world. He was recently given the title and now he uses his power to destroy planets and anyone that lives on them. Although the people can be revived, the planets cost a lot of money and its really annoying!"screamed Brooklyn. "And the worst part of it is that nobody's willing to do anything about it. The Staff don't interfere on matters like this, no one can find the Z Fighters, and everyone else is too weak to stop him!"

"I think I'll steal this planet, instead," said Poe in thought. "I could get more money than 10 200 thousand people from this planet … So, yes. I'll take it for myself, and sell of the valuables one by one."

"Powerful or not, I won't let you treat my planet in this way!" cried Summer. She burst into Perfect Super Saiyan 6 just as Brooklyn and Navoc transformed into Super Saiyan 7.

"Let me show you true power. MAXIMUM POWER!" screamed Poe. His form shot up to incredible fame as it breached into the special elite form that only he had, Perfect Super Saiyan 20. "Now, die fast!"

Poe blinked, sending a huge wave of energy at Summer, Brooklyn and Navoc. Matt knew that this was the perfect time to attack … He had to do it for his friend's life.

"EXTRA POWER!" screamed Matt. Instantly Matt turned into the highest Power Level that he had, a Legendary and almost unimaginable PERFECT SUPER SAIYAN 31. Matt stood in the way of the blink energy blast. It was blocked so easily that some of it even rippled off him.

"Who are you?" asked Poe in awe. "It says that your Power Level is '0', but it also says that you're … Perfect Super Saiyan 31!"

"I am," explained Matt. "Now leave my friends alone or face my power."

Poe chose to take the second option, but he trembled slightly before agreeing to do it. And then, after a slight wobbling and gaping time, Poe sped off, not wanting to meet this 'Matt' ever again.

"Matt!" cried Summer, coming up to Matt. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" enquired Matt, although he already knew.

"That you were the Legendary Elite!" shouted Brooklyn. "We wanted to know."

"Anyway, sorry I didn't tell you," said Matt. "I just hate showing off unless I have to."

**- SCENE CHANGE -**

Z Fighter Base

2:00 AM Univeral Time

Poe continued to speed away from the beautifully encrusted planet that held the Legendary Elite, the one that Poe had been aiming to destroy for so many years. But the Legendary Elite, who happened to be a boy called 'Matt', had been much stronger than Poe was and had unleashed Perfect Super Saiyan 31 and threatened to destroy Poe with it.

"That little runt. He thought that he could overpower me, but how wrong he was! He took down me, but does he know that I'm the only one in the universe that knows the whereabouts of the Z Fighters!" thought Poe to himself. He approached a planet with crystal clear water and tonnes of green grass. He saw a huge center that was visible even from where The planet looked kike a computer screen to Poe. Poe shot down to the centre. When he reached the ground, he saw many details that he had seen before when visiting the Z Fighters: Gold ornaments, flowers, and many other riches.

**DING! DONG!** Poe rang the bell, and almost instantly someone was at the door. It was a girl with Goku's gi on, and a powering up Perfect Super Saiyan 35. It had to be one of the Z Fighters.

"Hello, miss. Could I please have an audience with Son Goku? Tell him that it's urgent," said Poe.

"The name's Pan," said Pan, but she nodded and then teleported. A few seconds later, Goku appeared, backed up with all the rest of the Z Fighters. They had each powered up to their maximum in Power. Goku, to Perfect Super Saiyan 50. Vegeta to Perfect Super Saiyan 49. And so down in all of the ranks up till Pan, Perfect Super Saiyan 35.

"So, what do you want, Poe?" asked Goku kindheartedly.

"Well, you see, Goku, there's been this Legendary Elite. He attacked me from nowhere, and I never stood a chance. He has Perfect Super Saiyan 31," said Poe. "No problem for you but that's way too much for me to handle."

"You're right," said Goku. "Come on, lets fuse. FUSION!"

Goku lifted the palm of his hand up and fused with every single Z Fighter in the vicinity. The doing amazed Poe: The fusion person had the power of the average Perfect Super Saiyan 80 Matt without even powering up AT ALL before going to even Super Saiyan; It also had the ability to go Perfect Super Saiyan 100! Therefore, it had the power of Perfect Super Saiyan 210 Matt at maximum … Matt would be dead, and Poe would be the leader again.

"He's on-" began Poe, before the laughing fusion silenced him.

"My name is Power Goku," said the fusion. "But anyway, I know where Matt is. Apart from me, he has the highest Power Level in the universe."

Poe nodded. He sensed him too.

"Anyway … FULL POWER Perfect Super Saiyan 100!" the humungous power surged around Power Goku for a second, and turned his hair bright brown electricity.

And with that, the two super-powered Saiyans teleported away.

Half an hour later, Poe and Power Goku, both at their maximum power, were still flying through space. They were sensationally close to the Legendary Elite that Poe was actually trembling.

"Come on," said Power Goku. "I can actually see the planet we're aiming for. It's directly below us, so follow me at your own pace."

Power Goku zoomed directly downwards. Poe was holding on to him, not wanting to miss the fight.

**- SCENE CHANGE -**

Planet Creleamine, Owned and Made By Summer Livingston 223423445

3:06 AM Universal Time

Matt walked calmly and peacefully through the red shrubberies of Summer's planet, being careful not to step on any. He was on his way to go and see Summer to talk to her about making a Guild.

Suddenly, Matt felt a huge power approaching. His body froze when he heard a cold voice.

"Get ready to meet your end, Legendary Elite Matt," said the voice. Matt turned to see none other than Son Goku. He had made the Super Fusion into Power Goku, and was now in Perfect Super Saiyan 180. But why did Power Goku want him dead? … He had never done anything evil … Had he?

"Prepare to fight," said Power Goku. "You're evil friends are with me, and dying. You will be next."

Power Goku clicked his fingers and a cage appeared. It was twenty metres long on every side, and red laser bars caged the creatures inside. But inside, were bad things. Summer, Brooklyn, and Navoc, Matt's friends. But more important than even his friends, were the other two members inside the cage. They were his family: His wife, Rachael, and his son, Hiro. And all of his friends and family were unconscious, dying quickly.

"Let them go or force me to use my special power on you!" shouted Matt.

"Heh … What will you do? I'm way to strong for you," sneered Power Goku.

"Then … I'll do it the hard way," said Matt. "FORM 2!"

Matt's power shot up. In just a milli-second, he was ten thousand times stronger than Full Power Perfect Super Saiyan 180 at, for Matt, MINIMUM POWER (10 -Infinite of his power before even going Giji Super Saiyan 1).

"How did you get so strong so fast?" stammered Power Goku.

"I've got lots of transformations at my disposal. My Form 2 makes me many times stronger, strong enough to be ten thousand times stronger than Full Power Perfect Super Saiyan 180 you at my MINIMUM POWER (10 -Infinite of his power before even going Giji Super Saiyan 1)," explained Matt. "Also, I get more Saiyan levels to go to at any time I want. I can power up to them with Infinite ease, in an Infinitely small time, and hold them for as long as I want with Infinite ease. My maximum level is Perfect Super Saiyan 300."

"Grrr …" Power Goku gritted his teeth. He had absorbed this information within a single second, having a Namek inside him, and he knew that Matt was telling the truth.

"How is it possible that he surpassed me? … The Staff said that no one would be able to overpower me, the Z Fighter fusion," shouted Power Goku. "Until they time came … Anyway, prove it … Show me your maximum power!"

"Okay …" said Matt. "Let me prove it … Full Power Perfect Super Saiyan 300!"

For an Infinitely small time, a huge black aura made of electricity enveloped itself over Matt, and his hair turned into black electricity. He had done what he had said.

"Do you see my power now?" asked Matt. "Release my friends and family NOW!"

"I'd better make sure that he's evil, because I don't stand a chance against him," thought Power Goku to himself. He then said out loud, "Are you really evil?"

"Of course not, but if you attack my family I need to protect them!" cried Matt. It was then that realisation flung into Power Goku's eyes. Poe had simply been angry from being defeated by this boy, because POE was evil. He had called Goku, who had thought that Matt was evil and come to attack Matt.

"I've done horrible things," said Power Goku. He clicked his fingers, and the cage holding Matt's friends and family disappeared. They reappeared, twice as strong as they had been before. "I'm sorry, Matt. I will never do things like that again. Good bye!"

And with that, Power Goku teleported, presumably back to the Z Fighters Base or may be back to Poe, to go and reprimand him (and possibly kill him) about being an evil trickster. Anyhow, Matt had no need to go back and kill Poe … It would not be necessary unless Poe attacked them, and Matt presumed that he knew better than to attack someone who had the power that Matt had. But then, Matt turned back to his family. He was relieved to see them again.

"RACHAEL! HIRO!" Matt came leaping towards Rachael and Hiro. He hugged Hiro tightly for a long while, before standing up and looking deeply into his wife, Rachael's, eyes. The two kissed passionately for a few minutes, before Matt explained everything to Rachael.

"I'm sorry that I ever left you, Rachael," said Matt, reffering to when, three years ago, Matt had left his planet to go around the universe training. Now that he had this ultimate power, Matt had vowed that if he found his family again he would always stay close to them. "I'll be with you now. You and Hiro, as well as my friends: Summer, Brooklyn, and Navoc. We'll be staying on this planet, and I'll be making a Guild for appropriate people to come and train."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" asked a voice. Matt, Rachael and Hiro turned to see Summer smiling and walking towards them, Brooklyn and Navoc tailing her closely. "Lets get started."


End file.
